


Exploration and Travels

by porcupinegoldstein



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Double Date, Exploring, F/M, Friendship, Modern Day, Muggle AU, Road Trip, Travel, friend fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcupinegoldstein/pseuds/porcupinegoldstein
Summary: Newt, Tina, Theseus and Leta all go on a road trip together and explore whereever they can





	Exploration and Travels

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my head for a while, and I finally got to write it. It's just a cute little fic

Note: A moodboard to go along with the fic

* * *

 

A car horn honked from outside and soon Newt and Tina stumbled outside with their backpacks bulging. Newt had one extra bag and they headed towards the car that Newt’s brother Theseus and his fiancé Leta were both occupying.

Theseus sat in the driver’s seat with a pair of dark sunglasses and his sleeves rolled up, Leta was next to him with a cowboy hat and a grin on her face when she saw the other couple coming towards them.

“Get your asses into the car and let’s go!” Leta called out of the open window.

Newt rolled his eyes fondly and climbed into the back of the car with Tina. He looked towards his brother and his friend and raised an eyebrow.

“Where exactly are we going?” Newt asked.

“We’re just gonna see where the road takes us,” Theseus answered and winked at Leta who just beamed back at him.

Leta fiddled around with the stereo in the car, linking it up to her phone where she pressed play on a Spotify playlist and the opening chords of _Sweet Home Alabama_ started to play.

“You couldn’t have chosen a more stereotypical road trip song if you tried,” Tina laughed fondly and shook her head slightly.

“Hey, I’m the one that gets to be in charge of the music. I think all of you are going to love my entire playlist,” Leta flashed a grin into the backseat as Theseus started to drive, fingers drumming slightly along to the beat on the steering wheel.

Newt couldn’t help but, chuckle slightly.

“You’ve literally never changed Leta. I remember you used to make mix tapes and then mix CDs, now you’re on Spotify?”

“It’s a good place for music!” Leta defended and rolled her eyes slightly at the younger Scamander brother.

 

Theseus only rolled his eyes and kept on driving, he was used to his fiancé and his brother bickering every now and then, they had been best friends growing up after all. Between Leta, Tina and himself, Theseus was pretty sure that they all knew every detail about Newt that they could find.

“When are we stopping for food?” Newt called out just as the third song in the playlist had started.

“Jesus Newt! We’ve barely gotten anywhere yet,” Theseus counteracted. “You’re the only one that’s hungry. Did you have breakfast?”

Newt just pouted in response and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Tina? Did my brother have breakfast?”

“Nope. He’s an idiot, what do you expect?” Tina raised an eyebrow slightly.

“For God’s sake, fine. We’ll pull into a diner and get the idiot some breakfast.”

 

* * *

 

It only took them ten minutes to find a diner, Theseus finding a parking space and letting everyone hop out.

“Oh, I could do with some pancakes…” Leta looked up towards the diner doors.

“I made you a Full English Breakfast and you still want pancakes?” Theseus chuckled and moved over to press a kiss to her forehead. “Where do you even put it all?”

“Burn it off having sex with you,” Leta teased back earning a cough from Newt who didn’t want to hear about his brother’s private life.

 

* * *

 

They headed into the diner and took a booth by the window. Newt had ordered himself a Full English, with extra bacon, Tina had just asked for a coffee, Leta ordering blueberry pancakes and Theseus just having a bacon sandwich.

“I can’t believe I let you rope me into this,” Tina shook her head slightly with a smile on her face.

“It’s like a cute couples trip,” Leta grinned and leaned against Theseus briefly before their food arrived and she tucked straight into her pancakes.

 

* * *

 

The breakfast didn’t take long, and it filled them all with some more energy. Not that Leta needed any, she had already been a bundle of energy for the whole Morning. They piled back into the car, Leta pressing resume on her playlist and letting _500 Miles_ by the Proclaimers start playing.

“Jesus, Leta!” Newt groaned and ran a hand through his hair.

“Shut up and sing along!” Leta smirked and turned the music up, performing some rather embarrassing car dancing and singing. Theseus had joined in as well, letting his more playful side show around his fiancé.

“Next thing you play will be that Country Roads song,” Newt spoke, joking with a laugh escaping his lips.

“It is on the list,” Leta confirmed and grinned. “You just need to appreciate good music when you hear it Newton. I’ve got a nice mix of songs on here. The best one hasn’t even played yet. And it isn’t even a stereotypical road trip song.”

Newt shook his head and just smiled slightly. He could remember back when Leta would come over with a CD that she had burned through her computer and it would have all sorts of music on it. Playlists for parties, playlists for every mood under the sun, there were some Disney ones as well.

“Leta. Have you or have you not consumed caffeine today?” Newt asked and raised an eyebrow slightly.

“I may have had a blended ice Mocha thing from McDonalds on the way to picking you two up,” Leta confirmed and shrugged. “We’ve got some drinks in here. They’re in the boot, in a cooler thing so that they stay cold.”

“Really? That’s what a cooler does?” Theseus teased with a grin on his face.

“Oh shh,” Leta laughed and leaned over to press a kiss to his cheek. “Love you!”

“I love you too you weirdo,” Theseus chuckled and kept his eyes on the road.

 

* * *

 

They had eventually parked up in a little picnic area. It was quiet so Leta was quick to scramble out of the car and sit on the table part of the bench rather than the actual seat.

Theseus rolled his eyes as he locked the car and glanced over to Leta.

“Have you ever sat on a bench in your life Leta?” he chuckled and rolled his eyes slightly.

“Clearly not. She’s like a cat, sits wherever she wants, and is very temperamental,” Newt answered before Leta could, putting an arm around Tina’s shoulder as she joined his side.

“Fuck you Scamander,” Leta stuck her tongue out and flipped him off but laughed as she did so, as Theseus put down one of his bags next to her and went into the boot to grab the cooler so that they could all have a drink.

Tina laughed and went over to join Leta, sitting on the table rather than the seat and taking one of the bottles of coke for herself and grabbing one for Leta as well.

“Just ignore him Leta. Cats are one of the best animals so, you could take it as a compliment really,” Tina nudged the other woman who sipped her coke.

“I prefer dogs but, from you Tina I will take being like a cat as a compliment,” Leta grinned and giggled. Tina had been her first real female friend and she had loved every second of having someone that she could gossip about the Scamander men with.

“If you two want to sit on the actual seating part of the bench anytime soon, and we can eat like normal human beings that would be great,” Theseus spoke and raised his eyebrow at the two women.

“I think not,” Leta laughed and shook her head. She looked out towards the woods that were nearby and hummed to herself. “We should go exploring when we’re done with food.”

Theseus rolled his eyes and just smiled to himself. He glanced towards the woods and then to his wife, who was not dressed in wood exploring attire.

“Exploring sounds fun,” Tina agreed and looked towards the boys with a grin on her face. “And it gives us more to do than just driving. I’m sure that it must lead somewhere. We don’t even have to go too far.”

“There’s not really a path though is there?” Newt looked over to the woods, raising his hand to shield his eyes and try to see a way in easier.

“Since when has that stopped you from doing anything?” Leta asked and tilted her head to the side slightly. She had known Newt since they were kids and they would always go out exploring everywhere.

“Alright. We’ll keep going in a straight line though. So, we don’t get too lost,” Theseus agreed and placed a kiss to Leta’s cheek. “I’m not giving you a piggyback if you get tired though.”

Leta stuck her tongue out and giggled, poking him in the arm gently before going back to eating what they had packed for their lunch.

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t long before they had all finished the food, and Theseus had put back the empty bags and cooler into the car again.

Leta was up straight away and eager to get into the woods. She linked arms with Tina and the two of them went straight into the woods, without checking if the brothers were following them.

Theseus and Newt walked along behind, both with amused smiles on their faces as they watched their two girls walk along and laugh with each other.

Leta led the way forward, climbing over fallen trees and taking photos as she went. Until they reached a river, with a rope attached to one of the trees hanging down in the middle which was the only way to get over.

“We can always turn back,” Theseus suggested.

“Or we could swing over the river,” Leta counteracted and grinned. She pocketed her phone and went to grab the rope. “It’ll be fun,” she grinned and jumped up so that she could swing herself over onto the other side.

“She’s had way too much coffee or sugar today. She’s very buzzy today,” Newt mentioned to Theseus and smiled slightly.

Leta looked over towards them from the other side of the river and grinned at them, waving.

“Come on, if I can do it then all of you can. You’re all taller than me so you’ll be able to reach the ground easier,” Leta shouted to them all. “There’s probably more things around here and we can find all sorts!”

Theseus chuckled and followed Leta over with the rope, followed by Tina and then finally Newt who landed in a heap.

“Graceful as ever little brother,” Theseus smiled and pulled Newt up to his feet. “Now we’re bound to find something here. Otherwise I will have a very disappointed Leta on my hands,” he smiled and pulled Leta into a side hug.

Newt smiled and went over to put an arm around Tina, kissing the top of her head.

“This one prefers me to be clumsy for some reason. She thinks that it’s cute for some reason,” Newt rolled his eyes.

“Well, you are adorable,” Tina grinned and raised her eyebrow slightly as she took his hand. “You’re the cutest person ever.”

“Um, I think you’ll find that I am the cutest person ever,” Leta laughed and grinned at Tina giving her a little wink.

“Oh of course, sorry Leta. Newt is the second most cute person ever,” Tina laughed and walked along hand in hand with Newt as they followed Theseus and Leta further into the woods to explore some more.

 

* * *

 

After a little while, Theseus and Leta had taken quite a big lead and Tina had tugged Newt behind a tree. She grinned up at him and kissed his cheek gently.

“We should make them think we’ve come behind the tree to have sex outside,” she whispered and smirked at him. “But we’ll actually just be cuddling with a couple of kisses.”

“Perfect,” Newt laughed and kissed her. He ran a hand through her hair and after a couple of seconds both of them started over exaggerating moans to try and get the attention of Theseus and Leta.

Theseus stopped and looked back with a frown.

“They’re not... They haven’t gone to fuck behind a tree have they? Not with us here?” Theseus raised an eyebrow and looked down to Leta who was giggling.

He walked over to peek behind the tree where Newt was just kissing Tina’s forehead, arms wrapped around her waist.

“Theseus! Can’t you see that we’re busy cuddling?” Newt chuckled, as Tina was giggling into his chest, her arms around his shoulders.

“For God’s sake you two! I’m actually glad that it’s just cuddling,” Theseus rolled his eyes and looked over at Leta who was giggling and covering her mouth her hands as she rolled her eyes.

“It’s cute though, you have to admit,” she pointed out and grinned at Newt and Tina. “Those two needed every nudge that they could get to be able to actually get together. I like to think I had a part in that.”

“You literally cockblocked when I wanted to kiss her for the first time,” Newt rolled his eyes. “But thank you. I know that we’re adorable,” he chuckled and gave Tina an eskimo kiss.

Theseus rolled his eyes and ruffled Newt’s hair.

“Idiot. Come on, we better get back to the car. We’ve been walking for a while now, and I don’t want people to think that we went missing if they see the car parked with nobody else around,” the older Scamander spoke and started heading back in the direction they had come.

 

When they got back to the car, Leta hopped into the passenger seat again and Theseus into the driver’s seat while Newt and Tina took their places in the back.

“When are we having dinner?” Newt asked from the back, causing Theseus to roll his eyes as he pulled out and started driving.

“I swear all you think about is food little brother,” he smiled at Newt through the rear-view mirror as Leta got her music set up once again.

“I just like food. I like knowing when my next meal is coming,” Newt answered and pouted. “Do we have any snacks in here?”

“Check the bag that we brought,” Tina suggested and opened the backpack that they had brought into the car, taking out a sharing bag of Doritos. “Here, you can have these. You’ll enjoy them and it’ll keep you quiet.”

Newt happily dug into his bag of Doritos, not really taking much in on the road and focusing on his food and keeping his stomach full.

“Theseus doesn’t eat this much does he Leta? It’s odd though because Newt doesn’t even put on weight,” Tina asked.

Leta shook her head and smiled to herself a little.

“Nope. Theseus eats like a normal human, and he actually exercises as well so he has the muscles,” Leta grinned and laughed to herself. “I’m the one that eats the most out of us. Although Newt’s always been the same. When we were kids and we used to have Midnight Feasts, it was practically the entire pantry worth of food.”

“Wow,” Tina laughed and rolled her eyes. “Yeah that sounds like Newt,” she agreed and kissed his cheek. “But we wouldn’t have him any other way.”

Leta nodded in agreement and just grinned.

 

* * *

 

They spend the rest of the trip, laughing, eating and listening to music. They had found a little diner where they could eat their dinner and to keep Newt happy, while also getting dessert. Tina and Newt had decided to share a sundae, whereas if Theseus even looked at Leta’s dessert she shot him with a little look and pulled the plate closer to her.

Leta was the first to fall asleep on the way back home, she had missed when Newt and Tina said their goodbyes and went home and had to be carried in by Theseus when he had finally parked up outside of their house.

Theseus had wanted to arrange another road trip, planning on taking them all to a theme park at one point where they could all have some time together and try not to have a hungry Newt on their hands the next time.

* * *

Also Leta's roadtrip playlist: 

<https://open.spotify.com/user/y177jm2xxcg7rlnvde2ag70a4/playlist/283QezF6was3CO2omWwC4y?si=gZPoma-hQ9iwZRsDX-kVbA>

**Author's Note:**

> I thought there would be more to this when I first planned but I love what it became and for a one shot I hope people enjoyed! Let me know what you all think and thank you for reading!


End file.
